Family Moments
by ClosetRomeo
Summary: Small one shots inside the Rizzoli and Isles household
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Reece, please go to sleep for Mama." An exhausted Jane Rizzoli pleads with her four week old son. He has been screaming his little head off for the last three hours and it's quickly caught up to the detective.

Her plea is answered with another earsplitting cry. Jane would never admit it to anyone but at this very moment she feels like throwing herself to the floor and crying her eyes out as well, but that isn't an option. She has to do this for Maura though; she can't call her wife now, not when she is in desperate need of a day to relax and allow her stress to melt away.

Maura has been on maturity leave with little Reece Isaac Rizzoli all month and this is the first time the blonde has gotten any time to relax and get herself together. Jane knows that Maura loves their son more than life itself but she could tell that her lover needed a day for herself so while she was at the precinct the other day she called up the blondes favorite spa and set up a full day of relaxation, mud baths, and massages.

But at the moment, she was starting to severely regret it. She knew her beautiful blonde doctor was, surprisingly, more maternal than she was; Jane has always had a hard time soothing the infant since the very first sleepless night twenty-eight days ago and she has just realized that she relies on her goofy wife more than she ever thought.

_Ugh. It's only been twenty-eight days._

Jane glances over at her cellphone for a split second before scolding herself.

_No, I got this. He is my boy too. I'm his ma and I can do this. Wait…Ma!_

She scrambles to the phone and frantically goes through her contacts, quickly finding her saviors number. The detective waits impatiently has the phone rings.

"C'mon, Ma, answer the phone. C'mon." She whispers anxiously, vainly trying to soothe her wailing son. She rocks him back and forth while humming tonelessly.

"Hello? Janie? What's wrong? Why is Reece crying? Is he alright? What's-" Her mother's frantic voice blubbers over her grandson's screams.

"Ma! Please, one person screaming at a time!" Jane rumbles, swaying the upset bundle in her arms, his little fist and feet flinging around in his anger.

"I'm sorry, Jane. What's going on?"

Jane has to squeeze her eyes tightly shut to fight the wave of panic; Reece's cries are getting louder and louder. "I don't know, Ma! He won't stop crying. I did everything I could think of. I've fed him, checked his diaper, sang to him, rocked him, and everything. What do I do? What have I done wrong?" She doesn't even try to hide the tremor in her voice.

To emphasis her point Reece lets out the loudest cry yet.

"Okay, Janie, it's alright. Where is Maura?" Angela questions her heart immediately dropping at the note of tears in her daughter's voice.

"She is at the spa with Constance. I can't call her Ma! It's not fair to her." Jane tells her mother quickly, running her hand gently over the baby's black soft downy hair softly.

"Okay. What's important is to stay calm. Okay? Babies can tell when you're scared or tense. You need to relax. Sit down with him and take a deep breath and try to do something that will relax you. If you're relaxed he will feel this and hopefully calm down. If he doesn't I'll tell Stanley I have an emergency. Okay?"

"I'll try. Thanks Ma."

It's abnormally quiet when Maura Rizzoli walks into the foyer of her home.

"Jane?" She calls out into the house expecting an instant reply. When she doesn't get one she slips off her heels and slowly walks down the hallway to the living room. She pokes her head around the corner; the television is off, the stereo is muted, and no lights are on.

"_Very unusual." _Maura muses curiously.

Walking deeper into the house she notices that the kitchen and the den are in the same state as the living room. Slightly worried Maura starts quickly up the stairs but slows when the soft notes of Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns and Rose drifts from her office at the end of the hall.

Cautiously, she strolls down the hallway until she is standing in the office doorway. Tears spring to her eyes. Jane, her beautiful, gorgeous, loving wife sings softly to their son in her exquisite raspy voice as her long talented fingers dance across the keys of her old piano, the delicate music flowing through the air in a tranquility composition of the brunette's love for the small human staring up at his other mother with a look she can only describe as pure peace on his little face.

As the last note rings out, Maura walks into the room, taking the few steps to her wife and wrapping her arms around the strong woman, laying her head against the brunette's shoulders. Jane tenses only a second before turning into her wife's loving embrace. She reaches up to cradle the doctor's face and kisses her softly one, twice, a third time on her mouth.

"That was beautiful, Jane." The blonde whispers into thick dark curls, placing a kiss to the Italian's neck.

Jane pulls her wife on her lap to bury her face into the blonde's chest, hugging her tightly. "We missed you today, Mommy." She mumbles huskily into her breasts.

"I missed the both of you as well, Jane. How was our son today?"

The detective places an sweet kiss to the top of Maura's right breast. "He was an angel."

**Review! If you wish.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mommy," A little voice whispers into the dark room, staring at his mommy's sleeping face, "Mommy, wake up. I needs you." A three year old Reece says crankily, he pokes his blonde mother on the nose with stubby fingers.

Maura scrunches up her nose and grabs the offend appendage. "What's the matter, Reece honey?" She takes his little hand placing a small kiss to his palm.

"There is a monster downstairs." He tells her quietly, pointing towards his parents' door, a serious look on his chubby face.

The doctor sits up pulling the small boy into her lap as she leans against the headboard. "A monster? Reece, monsters are from make believe stories that adults used to tell their young in order to make them behave or to just frighten others. They are not living, breathing creatures."

The little child looks up at the blonde with a scowl. "Bu-but I heared it, Mommy. It was growling at me."

"I heard it." Maura corrects her son gently placing a kiss to his unruly curls he inherited from his Ma. With a start the blonde looks over to the right side of the bed finding the other usual occupant missing.

_Where is Jane?_

"You heared it too? See? There is a monster. Told you!" Her son boasts sitting up on his mother's lap to glare at her accusingly. "And you says there isn'ts any monsters."

"That's not what I meant, baby." She says distractedly, glancing around the room curiously. Her eyes land on the empty bassinet on Jane's side of the bed.

Reece follows her line of sight and gasps. "The monster got Mama and Baby Evie! We needs to save them!"

He jumps out of the bed grasping Maura hand to drag her into the pitch black hallway. When the shadows shallow the two of them, Reece slams on the brakes, crashing back into the doctor's legs.

"It's dark and scawy." He mumbles, taking her legs in a death grip. Smiling softly, Maura picks up the toddler; he buries his face in her hair has she makes her way down the hall.

"Where is that light switch?" She mummers while dragging her free hand along the wall.

"No!" Reece whispers loudly flinging his hands around, "It will know we are coming to save Ma and Evie."

The doctor opens her mouth to start a lecture on the full history of horror stories and how they have no place in reality, but quickly thinks better of it. Jane has told her many times how this type of imagination is good for children and how she should just let him be. Maybe her wife has a point.

"Okay. What should we do then Reece?" She asks in a mock whisper, playing along with whatever the little boy has planned.

"You have to tippy toe down to the living rowm to catch the monster when he isn't looking. Then we jump him!" He mumbles excitedly. She grins into the darkness; he has definitely spent too much time with Jane and his Uncle Frankie.

"Sounds like a plan. Do you want me to go first?" She asks softly, expecting him to get offended at the question.

Instead he plays with her sleep mushed hair and nods. "You is bigger. I can do the sneak attack because I'm littler."

Gradually, the duo makes their way down the stairs and once they are half way down Maura starts to hear the 'growls' that Reece was talking about. Loud, deep, nasally snores echo about the darkened room. The snores get louder and more freighting to Reece as the get further into the room. The only light comes from a lone lamp on the side table by her wife's Lazyboy.

"It's in Mama's chair." The little brunette says, looking up at her with frightened hazel eyes. She widens her eyes at him in shock adding to the moment; Maura has to fight the urge to smile and tell him the truth.

She gently lowers Reece to the floor and together they tip toe around the chair. Reece is getting ready to pounce just as a tiny whimper cuts its way through the snores. The tiny noise somehow wakes Jane causing the snores to cease and a tired gruff voice takes it place.

"Shhh, little one. Mommy and bubby are sleeping. We need to be quiet. Okay sweetie?" Jane's voice is deeper and huskier from sleep but Reece instantly relaxes and launches himself at the back of the chair.

As he hoists himself up the back of the arm chair Reece yells excitedly. "Mama! You is alive! And Evie too!"

"Wait! What? Reece what in the world are you doing? Why would we not be alive?" Jane asks sleepily as she cradles their daughter in one arm and their son in the other.

"He heard a monster growling down here." Maura answers for the boy, walking around the chair to relieve her wife of her little blonde haired bundle. The baby wiggles in her grasp, whimpering softly as she snuggles into her mother's chest, gripping a strand of the doctor's hair in her little fist.

Jane looks at her son with one of her eyebrows raised in question. "There was a monster growling, Reece?"

He looks up at the detective with animation. "Yea! It was really loud and scawy! It kinda sounded like Uncle Korsak's sleeping noise but louder!"

Maura giggles at the appalled look on her wife's face and says teasingly. "Yes Jane. It was very loud and terrifying."

Jane glares at her playfully and grumbles something about hoping she gets hives, then louder she says, "Well I think we all scared him off so why don't we go back up stairs. Cool?"

Reece looks up at Maura with pleading eyes. "Can I sleep with you? The monster may come backs for us."

She smiles and looks over at Jane who grins back and nods her head. "Of course Reece."

"Yay!" He yells excitedly and races back up the stairs.

As the two women head up to their room Maura says, "I told you, you are a snorer."

**Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hold still, Evie." Jane grumbles, tightening her grip on the wiggling sixteen month old.

The little blonde looks up at the detective with bright toffee colored eyes, a mischievous grin growing on her little mouth. A sweet little giggle erupts from the small child has she splashes the brunette with wild kicks of her little feet.

Bath time in the Rizzoli household used to be fun, easy, and quick, but ever sense little Evie has popped into the picture it has become more of a rodeo than anything else. There are now waves, flinging arms and feet, slinging soap bottles, and flooded floors. Not to mention the cries of frustration… but those normally come for the tiny blonde's mothers.

"No, Mama!" Evie squeals and serves another round of relentless splashes, thoroughly soaking the frazzled detective. Jane wrestles the squirming child out of the bathtub and into her arms.

"Listen to Mama, Evie! How 'bout some ice-cream?" That seems at have the desired affect because the mini blonde promptly stops moving, looking up at her mother with interest.

"Ice-cweam?" She says excitedly, her brown eyes widening at the word.

Jane chuckles. "Yes, ice-cream. You have to stay still for Ma though okay? Be a good girl and finish your bath. Can you do that for your Ma?"

Evie looks up at Jane with an seriousness only a young child could have. "Otay, Mama." She agrees with a cute little nod of her head.

Jane glances at her, thankfully, water proof watch. "Alright but we have to make it fast. Mommy and Reece's Pieces will be home soon from getting Bubby's tux for Uncle Barry's wedding."

Little Evie claps her chubby hands. "Otay Mama!"

After a bath so quickly done in could possibly go down as a record, Jane is digging in the freezer looking for the last of Maura's frozen yogurt; she had forgotten about her midnight snack she had the night before where she stole the rest of the mint chocolate ice cream.

"Found it Babygirl!" She yells in triumph, holding out the carton of cherry chocolate frozen yogurt.

"Yay!" Evie claps enthusiastically.

Twenty minutes later Jane finds herself sitting in the middle of the kitchen in a puddle of melted red cream that was flung every which way and with a yogurt covered baby, staring into the not so amused hazel eyes of her wife.

"What. Happened. In here, Jane Clementine Rizzoli?" Maura says, her face complete swiped of emotion.

The detective can feel herself panicking. "Well you see, Sweetheart, I was giving our daughter a bath and she was-"

"Wow! Did the ice-cream monster get you Mama?" Reece asks, looking around the room in amazement at the mess.

"Something like that, Reece's Pieces. Did you get a tux?" Jane asks quickly, half listening as her son starts rambling about having to try on a million suits with his Mommy and Nona; the entire time as he was talking she could feel her wife burning a hole in the side of her face with her stare.

"That's why I don't go shopping with Mommy and Nona, bubba." Jane says with sympathy, bouncing Evie on her knee lightly causing her the coo happily.

"Reece, can you go put your Tuxedo up in Mama and Mommy's bedroom for me please?" Maura's question him sweetly, never taking her eyes off her wife and daughter.

Jane swallows nervously. "Baby, I can explain."

Maura waves her hand, silencing the brunette. "Just go clean her up and help our son into his pajamas while I clean up down here. Okay?"

The detective quickly nods and jumps to her feet, cradling the mini blonde carefully.

After wiping down Evie and changing her into another pair of footies jammies she rocks the baby to sleep, taking the extra time to sing one of her Ma's old lullabies. Once the blonde is asleep, Jane turns on the monitor and cracking the door open, she pads down to her son's room where she finds him almost standing on his head trying to pull on his little _Cars _boxers.

"Need some help bubba?"

Reece looks up with a start, falling over his mini recliner.

Jane chuckles and picks him up. "You alright, bud?"

"Yea." He answers, letting his Ma fix his shorts and tuck him into his bed.

"Did you have fun today?" She asks, tucking a lock of his unruly hair behind his ear.

"Yea, I guess. I wanted to stay with you and Evie though. Shopping is kinda borin'?" He mutters with a cross of his arms.

Stifling a smile she says, "It may be but your Mommy loves it and loves to share it with people she loves. Which is us so we have to do for Mommy. Right?"

"Because she loves us?" He hesitates before continuing, "I can do it again for Mommy."

"That's a good man!" She says and kisses his cheek. She places another kiss to his forehead before flipping on his Matter nightlight.

"Goodnight Mama. I love you."

Jane smiles. "I love you too."

She opens his door to walk out but a little voice stops her again. "Mama?"

Jane turns back to the little boy. "Yeah, Reece?"

"Are you in trouble for making a mess with Evie?"

The detective laughs. "Yes, I think I am bubba."

He shifts over on his bed. "Take Mommy shopping then."

She chuckles again. "Yeah maybe I'll try that. Alright go to bed buddy. Mommy will come up in a minute to say goodnight… Okay dude?"

"Okay Dude." He chirps cheerfully.

Walking back downstairs, Jane prays to her lucky stars that Maura isn't to mad about the mess and the waste of her yogurt. When she makes it to the kitchen she is surprised and a little afraid when her wife greets her with a smile from her seat up on the island counter.

"I know I shouldn't have gave her that yogurt so late and we- I- shouldn't have let her make that huge mess but-"

Maura hops off the counter walking to the rambling brunette and places a soft kiss to her lips. "Do you remember our first night as a new couple?"

Jane pulls the blonde closer bury her face in her wife's silk soft honey blonde curls and says cautiously, "I sure do. We were eating ice-cream and watching some movie over the Persian Empire."

Maura giggles and places a kiss to the taller woman's neck. "Yes and half way through the documentary you decided to fling some ice cream on me and it slid down my blouse."

Jane sucks in a deep breath, fighting a groan. "I remember. You wanted me to clean it up."

The blonde nips and sucks on her wife's ears as she says, "So what did you do? You ripped off my favorite Keira blouse and used your tongue to clean me up."

Jane growls. "Yes."

Maura licks down her Italian's throat with slow sinuous strokes. "After we were through having a lot of hot, steamy sex the living room was covered in chocolate and whipped cream."

The blonde sucks gentles on Jane's pulse point.

The brunette pulls the blondes head up to her own and tries to kiss the doctor but before she can the shorter woman is out of her embrace and walking up the stairs.

Has she sashays up the staircase Maura calls to the shocked and frozen detective. "That's for destroying our kitchen."

Jane stares at the hallway where her wife disappeared. "That was…hot."

**Review!**


End file.
